


Elvis Presley (LP)

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-Relationship, but it's set in a music store
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Vielleicht schwärmt er ein bisschen für die wütende Brünette, die jeden Mittwoch in den CD-Laden kommt, in dem er arbeitet.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Elvis Presley (LP)

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm falling for your eyes_  
>  but they don't know me yet.  
> [like the whisper of the Wind](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/4783.html?thread=256175#t268463)  
> 

Bog arbeitet seit fast fünf Jahren in dem kleinen CD-Laden bei sich um die Ecke. (Es ist sein erster Job gewesen, als er gerade sechzehn Jahre alt wurde.) Er kommt beinahe jeden Tag hierher, selbst wenn ihm das College nicht erlaubt, eine ganze Schicht zu schieben und Stuff oder Thang arbeiten.

Heute ist so ein Tag, an dem er bis sechzehn Uhr in Vorlesungen seine Zeit verbringt, weswegen er pünktlich um vierundzwanzig Minuten nach vier die Tür zum Laden aufstößt und das kleine Glöckchen über dem Eingang zum Klingeln bringt.

»Hey, B.K.«, begrüßt ihn Thang mit einem breiten Grinsen. Bog nickt ihm zu und verschwindet im hinteren Bereich des Ladens, um sich ein paar CDs anzuschauen, bei denen er sich schon länger überlegt, sie zu kaufen.

Es vergeht knapp eine halbe Stunde, bis das kleine Glöckchen noch einmal bimmelt, weil die Tür zum Laden heftigst aufgestoßen wird. Eine junge Frau betritt den Laden und Bog muss noch nicht einmal zu ihr herüber sehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich bei ihr um die wütende Brünette handelt, die seit einigen Wochen jeden Mittwoch gegen fünf kochend den Laden betritt, schnurstracks auf die linke Wand zugeht und sich von Cash bis Who durch sucht, letztendlich nur ein anderes Presley-Album kauft und dann genauso schäumend wieder verschwindet.

Bog schaut sich das Ganze seit knapp sieben Wochen an und jedes Mal, wenn sie wie ein Wirbelwind durch den Laden fegt, kann er ein bisschen weniger darauf achten, was er tut und tun sollte. Und diesmal starrt er sie einfach nur an, ohne dass er es selbst bemerken würde.

Sie ist hübsch, denkt er, kurze braune Haare, rundes Gesicht, kleine Nase … aber das ist es nicht, denkt er. Es sind wohl eher ihre Augen (flüssiger Bernstein), die Funken sprühen, wenn sie hereinkommt, und etwas entspannter wirken, wenn sie wieder geht. Es ist ihr Gesichtsausdruck, der komplett von ihren Augen bestimmt wird; wenn sie sie zusammenkneift, um besonders kleine Schrift lesen zu können; wenn sie kleine Falten neben ihnen bekommt, weil sie Thang (oder respektive Stuff) freundlich anlächelt; wenn sie sie weit aufreißt, weil sie eine CD entdeckt hat, die in der Woche zuvor noch nicht hier gestanden hat (und die er vielleicht nur ihretwegen dort hineingestellt hat).

Vielleicht verliebt er sich in ihre Augen (die ausdrucksstark und groß sind und ihn noch nie auch nur angeblickt haben), vielleicht aber auch in den ganzen Rest.


End file.
